Poppin' Candy Coord
(ポッピンキャンディーコーデ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It was created and worn by Dia Nijinosaki in episode 74, and it was worn by Dia in episode 77. User Appearance Top A pastel pink top with a scalloped powder blue band going down the middle with a white dot print and lining of pastel yellow and white. At the middle are two orange pom-pom, and worn over this is a white scalloped layer lined in powder blue dotted fabric and pastel pink. The sleeves match the bottom, and going down the middle are two pastel scalloped flaps lined in white. These are covered in tiny pastel pink and blue pom-pom, a biscuit, a colorful lollipop with a bow, and a macaron. At the top is a white and pastel pink swirled, wrapped candy. On each arm is a puffy white sleeve with swirled stripes, one is pastel pink and the other pastel yellow, the top trim with white frills an a powder blue bead chain. The bottom resembles the sleeves but is lined in white and the color of the other arms sleeve. Included are bead bracelets with a wrapped candy on the side matching the sleeve colors. Bottom Pastel yellow polka-dot bloomers with two chains around the bottom, one cyan and pink, the other pure white. A white scalloped peplum resides over this with powder blue and pastel pink lining, with a colorful tiny pom-pom chain of pastel yellow, pink, and blue, matching those placed on the fabric. Several items from the top cover this fabric, and the back is shown to be longer with swirled, stripe patterns on them and wrapped candies, and hanging from each side is a gemstone hanging from the tip. The waistband is cyan, yellow, and pink striped. Shoes White platform shoes with the sole lined in pastel pink to accent the wrapped candy on the toe and the curled foot insert. These come with powder blue dotted socks with a scalloped white and powder blue striped cuff, which is lined in pastel pink. On top is a smaller yellow scalloped band and a pastel blue and pink pom-pom chain. White stockings are included, covered in the sweets and pom-pom from the skirt and top, with a scalloped rainbow striped cuff. Accessory Two wrapped candies, one is pastel blue and pink, with a swirled lollipop and biscuit attached to them. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Milky Rainbow. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Fc_daia_2.png Main 03 milky rainbow.png Anime Screenshots Episode 74 Nijinosaki's Imagination Ep 74.png Episode 77 Popping Candy Coord 1 Transformation.png Popping Candy Coord 2 Transformation.png Popping Candy Coord 3 Transformation.png Popping Candy Coord Intro.png Friend Password 1.jpg Friend Password 2.jpg Friend Password 3.jpg Friend Password 4.jpg Friend Password 5.jpg Friend Password 6.jpg Friend Password 7.jpg Friend Password 8.jpg Friend Password 9.jpg Friend Password 10.jpg Friend Password 11.jpg Friend Password 12.jpg Friend Password 13.jpg Friend Password 14.jpg Friend Password 15.jpg Friend Password 16.jpg Friend Password 17.jpg Friend Password 18.jpg Friend Password 19.jpg Friend Password 20.jpg Friend Password 21.jpg Friend Password 22.jpg Friend Password 23.jpg Friend Password 24.jpg Friend Password 25.jpg Friend Password 26.jpg Friend Password 27.jpg Friend Password 28.jpg Friend Password 29.jpg Friend Password 30.jpg Friend Password 32.jpg Friend Password 33.jpg Friend Password 34.jpg Friend Password 35.jpg Friend Password 36.jpg Friend Password 37.jpg Friend Password 38.jpg Friend Password 39.jpg Friend Password 40.jpg Friend Password 41.jpg Friend Password 42.jpg Episode 89 Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 1.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 3.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 4.jpg Nijinosaki's Jewel Chance 6.jpg KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Milky Rainbow Category:Jewel Vol. 5 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Dia Coord Category:Nijinosaki Coord